gelofogofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A Dança dos Dragões
A Dance with Dragons é o quinto volume de sete romances planejados para As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo, uma série de fantasia épica pelo autor americano George R. R. Martin. Apesar de ser previsto, originalmente, para ser finalizado no final de 2006, o romance foi publicado em 12 de Julho de 2011. Martin oficialmente terminou o livro em 27 de Abril de 2011, ao entregar o manuscrito de mais de 1500 páginas nas mãos da editora Anne Groell. Not A Blog "A Dança dos Dragões" é o nome dado a uma guerra civil na antiga história de Westeros, o que levou a muitas especulações de que o romance apresentaria a tão esperada invasão de Westeros pelo exército de Daenerys Targaryen. Porém, na ComiCon 2006, George R. R. Martin disse que não era necessariamente sobre isso que o título se refere. Comic-Con (July 23, 2006) , So Spake Martin A Dance of Dragons seria o título do segundo volume da série, quando Martin ainda planejava que a série fosse uma trilogia. Algumas antigas edições americanas de A Game of Thrones listam A Dance of Dragons como a futura sequência da série. Também era o título original para o quarto romance. No Brasil, a obra foi publicada pela editora LeYa em junho de 2012 com o título A Dança dos Dragões. Por sua extensão, em Portugal ela foi dividida em dois volumes, lançados em 2012 pela editora Saída de Emergência sob os títulos A Dança dos Dragões e Os Reinos do Caos. Resumo do enredo A Dance with Dragons retoma a história onde A Storm of Swords terminou, e corre simultaneamente com os eventos de A Feast for Crows. A Guerra dos Cinco Reis parece estar acabando. No Norte, Rei Stannis Baratheon se instalara na Muralha e pretendia ganhar o apoio dos nortenhos para continuar sua luta para obter o Trono de Ferro, embora isso se complique pelo fato de que uma grande parte da costa oeste está sob controle dos nascidos do ferro. Na Muralha, Jon Snow foi eleito como o nongentésimo nonagésimo oitavo Senhor Comandante da Patrulha da Noite, mas possui inimigos na própria Patrulha, e Para Lá da Muralha. Tyrion Lannister atravessou o Mar Estreito até Pentos, mas seus futuros objetivos são desconhecidos até mesmo para ele. Na Baía dos Escravos, Daenerys Targaryen conquistara a cidade de Meereen, e decidiu ficar e governar a cidade, aprimorando suas habilidades de liderança, que serão necessárias quando ela viajar para Westeros. Mas a presença de Daenerys é conhecida agora por muitos, e das Ilhas de Ferro, Dorne, Vilavelha e das Cidades Livres, emissários partiram para encontrá-la e usarem sua causa para seus próprios fins... Enredo No Norte Jon Snow, Senhor Comandante da Patrulha da Noite, é assediado por todos os lados com ameaças e perigos. Rei Stannis Baratheon quer terras e castelos que pertencem à Patrulha, que ele pretende dar como honorários para seus mais leais apoiadores. Os Outros continuam a se aglomerar Para Lá da Muralha. O exército selvagem de Mance Rayder, sem liderança e esmagado por Stannis durante os eventos de A Tormenta de Espadas, ainda somam milhares, e Jon vê cada selvagem como outra criatura que os Outros podem mandar contra a Muralha. Por isto, ele corteja os selvagens, e os traz para seu lado, para uni-los com a Patrulha contra seus inimigos em comum; mas ao fazer isto, ele perde o apoio de muitos dos seus irmãos juramentados. Logo após pastorear uma enorme tropa selvagem através da Muralha, ele é esfaqueado por vários membros da Patrulha da Noite, e seu último capítulo termina com ele caindo no chão, inconsciente. Melisandre, enquanto isso, queima Camisa de Chocalho, disfarçado de Mance Rayder por feitiçaria, enquanto Rayder secretamente vive sob o disfarce de Camisa de Chocalho. Ela revela para Jon Snow que uma garota de cinza, em um cavalo moribundo, a qual ela interpreta como sendo Arya Stark, está vindo pela Estrada do Rei para buscar asilo, e com a permissão de Snow, despacha Rayder e várias esposas de lança para resgatá-la. A mulher se revela como sendo, na verdade, Alys Karstark, fugindo das manipulações de seus parentes após a morte de seu pai. Após ouvir o conselho de Jon, Stannis consegue tomar Bosque Profundo, com a aliança dos clãs da montanha nortenhos, os Karstark, Glover, Mormont, e metade dos Umber. Ele, então, se move contra Ramsay Bolton, que tomou como sede as ruínas de Winterfell, e possui a outra metade dos vassalos nortenhos. Em um último relato, — uma carta com a escrita de Ramsay enviada para Jon Snow — as forças de Stannis foram esmagadas, e o rei, morto. Lorde Davos Seaworth foi enviado para fazer um acordo com Lorde Wyman Manderly de Porto Branco, com esperanças de trazê-lo para a causa de Stannis. A missão de Seaworth foi mencionada em segunda mão em O Festim dos Corvos, quando Cersei Lannister descobre que ele fora executado, para que ela libertasse o filho mais novo de Wyman, Wendel, de seu cativeiro. A Dança dos Dragões narra esta história pelo ponto de vista de Davos. Ele encontra a corte de Manderly infestada com Frey, que afirmam que o filho mais velho de Manderly, Wylis, fora assassinado por Robb Stark no Casamento Vermelho, e Manderly cede às suas insistências, e aprisiona Davos. Porém, a narração de Davos continua além do momento na cronologia onde a rainha recebe a notícia de sua morte; ele é mantido gentilmente aprisionado, e é, eventualmente, libertado por Robett Glover, que se juntou a Lorde Manderly para apresentar um rosto amigável aos Frey, enquanto planejava secretamente derrubá-los, especialmente agora que Cersei libertara Wendel. Manderly introduz Davos a um Nascido do Ferro, Wex Pyke, antigo escudeiro de Theon Greyjoy, que sobrevivera ao Saque de Winterfell ao se esconder em cima de uma árvore e observar seis sobreviventes — Bran Stark, Jojen e Meera Reed, Rickon Stark, Osha e Hodor - escaparem das ruínas. Davos recebe a missão de recuperar Rickon Stark da ilha de Skagos; caso ele obtenha sucesso, a Casa Manderly e seus vassalos se juntarão à causa de Stannis. Asha Greyjoy, foragida das Ilhas de Ferro após sua derrota na Assembleia de Homens Livres, que coroou seu tio Euron, é capturada após o assalto de Stannis no Bosque Profundo, e levada com a tropa de Stannis para Winterfell. Enquanto isso, uma criatura conhecida como "Fedor" — Theon Greyjoy, antes de Ramsay torturá-lo e psicologicamente abusá-lo, fazendo com que adotasse sua nova identidade — é libertada por Ramsay para convencer os nascidos do ferro que mantêm Fosso Cailin a se renderem, permitindo que Roose Bolton, um contingente de Frey, e os nortenhos que escaparam do Casamento Vermelho retornem para casa. Com eles, chega a nova noiva de Ramsay, uma menina que chama a si mesma de "Arya Stark." Reconhecendo-a como Jeyne Poole, filha do antigo castelão de Winterfell, Fedor a aconselha a adotar sua nova identidade antes que Ramsay se aborreça. O bardo Abel e suas lavadeiras tomam interesse em Fedor: sem que ele soubesse, estes eram Mance Rayder e suas esposas de lança, disfarçados. Juntos, eles tiram Jeyne do castelo e, eventualmente, alcançam a tropa de Stannis, onde a narrativa os deixa; a carta de Ramsay menciona que ele quer Fedor e sua esposa de volta, sugerindo que eles conseguiram escapar da batalha. Além do Mar Estreito Daenerys Targaryen, Rainha de Meereen, descobre que a coroa sobre sua cabeça é desconfortável. Embora ela governe Meereen, uma resistência de guerrilha chamada os Filhos da Harpia vem assassinando seus homens todos os dias. Muitos Meereeneses não gostam do novo governo, e várias outras cidades pegam em armas contra ela, já que o comércio de escravos que ela abolira era uma das pedras fundamentais da economia na região. Ela também não possui ideia de como adestrar seus dragões, que voam cada vez mais longe, e comem tudo que eles desejam... até crianças. Ela é visitada por Quaithe, que a avisa dos outros que vêm ao seu encontro: O leão, Tyrion Lannister, que recentemente fugiu dos Sete Reinos e das acusações de regicídio e fratricídio, é enviado para Pentos com a ajuda de Varys, e deixado sob cuidados de Illyrio Mopatis, apoiador de Daenerys Targaryen. Tyrion decide oferecer seus serviços à ela, e faz a jornada na companhia de um alto cavaleiro, "Griff," e seu filho, "Jovem Griff." Tyrion toma nota do cuidado com o qual Jovem Griff é ensinado, assim como as colorações de seu cabelo, e deduz que o menino é, na verdade, Aegon Targaryen, o acreditado-morto filho do Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen e Elia Martell; seu "pai" é Lorde Jon Connington, de [[Poleiro do Grifo|Poleiro do Grifo]]. Enquanto estava na cidade de Selhorys, Tyrion se encontra com Merreca, uma anã que fora contratada para entreter o casamento do Rei Joffrey, e cujo irmão e parceiro de performance foi morto pela fúria de Cersei, e mais tarde com Sor Jorah Mormont, que o sequestra como um prêmio para ganhar as graças de Daenerys novamente. Infelizmente, o Selaesori Qhoran que Mormont contrata para levá-los até Volantis é assaltado por comerciantes de escravos, e ele, Tyrion e Merreca são vendidos em um mercado na sombra de Meereen, como uma peça de entretenimento. De lá, Tyrion consegue ir até o campo dos Segundos Filhos, liderados por Ben Plumm, e se alia a eles, dando mais um passo em direção à Daenerys. A lula gigante, Victarion Greyjoy, Capitão da Frota de Ferro, leva suas forças para leste, em direção a Meereen. Embora Victarion tenha poucos capítulos nesse volume, eles revelam que ele tem posse do Berrante do Dragão de Euron. Ele também passa por um sacerdote vermelho, Moqorro, que fora visto pela última vez no navio de Tyrion, que caíra no mar antes que os comerciantes atacassem. Moqorro faz com que Victarion creia em R'hllor, o Senhor da Luz, ao demonstrar seu poder, e afirma saber usar berrante do dragão com segurança. Os homens de Victarion chamam o sacerdote de "chama negra", já que "Moqorro" é uma palavra muito difícil para eles pronunciarem. O Príncipe Quentyn Martell, filho do Príncipe Doran Martell de Lançassolar - filho do sol - , também está viajando para o leste. Ele possui um pergaminho assinado por Sor Willem Darry há muitos anos atrás, estabelecendo que sua irmã mais velha, Arianne Martell, deveria se casar com o Príncipe Viserys Targaryen quando ele possuísse idade; é do desejo de Príncipe Doran que Quentyn e Daenerys ocupem os lugares de seus irmãos mais velhos neste assunto. Porém, ele chega muito tarde, encontrando Daenerys prestes a entrar em um casamento político, e fica numa má posição quando seu novo esposo tenta envenená-la usando uma tática familiar à de seu tio, Oberyn Martell. Numa última tentativa de mostrar seu valor, Quentyn visita os dois dragões de Dany, Viserion e Rhaegal, e tenta domá-los. Ele morre por suas queimaduras três dias mais tarde. Connington e Príncipe Aegon - o dragão do pantomineiro - nunca chegaram a Meereen. Eles contrataram a Companhia Dourada, um grupo de mercenários composto em sua maioria por exilados westerosi. Ao se reunir com o alto escalão da Companhia, Aegon mostra que ouvira o conselho de Tyrion durante o tempo em que estavam juntos (apesar de Tyrion dizer-lhe para não confiar em ninguém, "especialmente em mim"): ele sugere atacar Westeros agora, estabelecendo um porto seguro para Daenerys, quando ela chegar. Ele, também, deseja a mão de Dany, e sabe que precisa ter algo de valor para oferecer a ela além de seu parentesco como sobrinho. A primeira conquista é a do Poleiro do Grifo, a antiga sede de Connington, o que é um alívio para o lorde exilado, pois ele adquirira uma doença terminal ao salvar Tyrion. Seu alvo principal é Ponta Tempestade, Aegon exige liderar o ataque. Diferente do simbolismo das outras referências de Quaithe, a "égua descorada" é literalmente um cavalo, carregando um refugiado de Astapor. Ele também traz um presente: a praga; por coincidência ou não, dizem que aqueles que contraem a doença estão "cavalgando a égua descorada". Além dos Meereeneses serem devastados pela praga, os exércitos de escravos Yunkaítas e as companhias mercenárias se juntam para atacá-los (isso permite que Tyrion, Merreca e Sor Jorah escapem de seus cativeiros). Sob o aviso de seus conselheiros, Daenerys se casa com Hizdahr zo Loraq, um grande nobre que é capaz de pacificar os Filhos da Harpia e intermediar um cessar-fogo entre Meereen e seus agressores, que incluem Volantis, Qarth e Yunkai; porém, ela cede à sua atração por Daario Naharis antes da cerimônia. Ela também prende Viserion e Rhaegal, para impedí-los de comerem qualquer pessoa, mas é incapaz de capturar Drogon, que escapa para o deserto. Como parte de sua festa de casamento, Daenerys vai contra seus próprios desejos e reabre as arenas de luta de Meereen, e comparece ao primeiro espetáculo... assim como Drogon, que é atraído pelo barulho e caos. Daenerys pula nas costas de Drogon e os dois voam para longe, deixando Meereen nas mãos de Sor Barristan Selmy, que não só toma o controle do governo, mas também da narrativa. Selmy, como um personagem de ponto de vista, se convence de que Hizdahr tentou envenenar Daenerys - uma tigela de gafanhotos que ele oferecera a ela quase matou Belwas, o Forte, quando ele os comeu - , e organiza um golpe, mas suas tentativas de manter a paz falham, e a guerra começa. O último capítulo (exceto o epílogo) é de Daenerys, e mostra ela tentando retornar a pé para Meereen, do sul do Mar Dothraki, lugar que Drogon tomou como seu covil, e é encontrada pelo khalasar de Khal Jhaqo no final do romance. Outros locais Alguns capítulos mostram o destino de uma aprendiz nos salões da Casa do Preto e Branco, uma menina antes conhecida como Arya Stark, no momento cega. É revelado que sua cegueira é outra parte de seu treinamento, e é mantida por uma poção que ela toma todas as noites; ela nega um antídoto, sabendo que desistir significaria perder tudo que conquistara em seu treinamento. Após passar a cegueira, e orquestrar com sucesso o assassinato de uma pessoa, ela avança em seu treinamento. Jaime Lannister, o Regicida, viaja para o Solar de Corvarbor, a sede de Tytos Blackwood, onde Jonos Bracken comanda o cerco. Blackwood é o último vassalo de Robb Stark que ainda está em atividade, mas escolhe se render a Jaime, já que os Blackwood e os Bracken possuem uma contenda há gerações, e seria considerado uma derrota um se rendesse ao outro. Nesta noite, Brienne de Tarth chega no acampamento de Jaime, afirmando ter encontrado uma das meninas Stark: Isto é uma mentira, pois foi revelado em O Festim dos Corvos que Brienne descobriu que Arya foi vista pela última vez nas Salinas, e que o Cão de Caça está morto, e foi enterrado por uma fonte na qual ela confia. O porquê desta mentira ainda precisa ser explicado. Provavelmente, porém, dadas as suas ações no final de O Festim dos Corvos, ela está o levando para a Senhora Coração de Pedra, a mulher que um dia foi Catelyn Stark. Areo Hotah, chefe da Guarda do Príncipe Doran Martell, observa os acontecimentos em Lançassolar. Doran revela para a amante de seu falecido irmão, Ellaria Sand, e suas filhas, Nymeria, Tyene e Obara, que ele convenceu a Princesa Myrcella a mentir sobre os eventos envolvendo a Princesa Arianne, nos quais o Cavaleiro da Guarda Real, Sor Arys Oakheart, foi assassinado, e a própria Myrcella ferida por Sor Gerold Dayne, a Estrela Negra. Já que Myrcella perdera uma orelha para ele, ela concordou em afirmar que a Estrela Negra assassinara Oakheart também. Doran também decidiu negar o pedido de Cersei, de que seu filho Trystane retornasse para Porto Real com Myrcella, pois uma emboscada foi planejada em nome de Tyrion Lannister, que resultaria na morte de Trystane. Ao invés disso, ele despacha Nym e Tyene, uma para tomar sua posição no pequeno conselho, e a outra para se juntar ao Grande Septo, dando a ele olhos e orelhas na capital. Cersei Lannister, a Rainha Regente, continua em seu cativeiro no Grande Septo de Baelor. Após um período de insônia forçada, ela se confessa ao Alto Septão, sobre os crimes de fornicação e incesto com Lancel, embora não sobre adultério ou o assassinato do Rei Robert I. Isto dá a ela o direito de receber visitantes, principalmente Sor Kevan Lannister, que revela as notícias sobre o ferimento de Myrcella e a morte de Sor Arys Oakheart em Dorne. Cersei é libertada: isto permite que ela nomeie o silencioso campeão de Qyburn, Sor Robert Forte, para a posição de Oakheart na Guarda Real, obtendo uma chance de vitória em um possível julgamento por combate. Eventualmente, ela é mandada para a Fortaleza Vermelha para passar tempo com seu filho antes de seu julgamento... mas precisa percorrer todo o caminho pelada, e sofrendo a humilhação do povo. Finalmente, o epílogo fecha o romance com o ponto de vista de Sor Kevan Lannister, o maior apoiador do falecido Tywin, e atual regente na luz dos problemas judiciais de Cersei. Após jantar com Cersei e Rei Tommen I, ele é chamado para os aposentos do Grande Meistre Pycelle para receber um corvo branco da Cidadela, em Vilavelha, um sinal de que o inverno chegara. Lá, ele encontra Pycelle morto, e é então assassinado por Varys, pois: Com Kevan morto, Varys afirma que o caminho será aberto para Aegon assumir o trono. Personagens A história é contada através dos olhos de dezesseis personagens PDV e, assim como os volumes anteriores, um PDV de prólogo e outro de epílogo. * Prólogo: Varamyr Seis-Peles, um selvagem troca-peles. * Tyrion Lannister, um fugitivo procurado por fratricídio e regicídio, foragido dos Sete Reinos. * Rainha Daenerys Targaryen, única herdeira da dinastia Targaryen, que governou Westeros durante quase trezentos anos até sua deposição, quinze anos antes dos eventos da série. Chamada Nascida na Tormenta, a Não Queimada, Mãe de Dragões, e autoproclamada Rainha de Westeros, agora governando a cidade de Meereen. * Jon Snow, o nongentésimo nonagésimo oitavo Senhor Comandante da Patrulha da Noite. * Bran Stark, herdeiro do falecido Rei no Norte, Robb Stark, se escondendo Para Lá da Muralha, e dado como morto pela sua própria família. * O Homem do Mercador, O Soprado Pelo Vento, O Pretendente Rejeitado, O Domador de Dragões: Quentyn Martell, o filho mais velho do Príncipe Doran Martell de Dorne, viajando para o leste em uma missão para seu pai. * Lorde Davos Seaworth, antigo contrabandista e agora Mão do Rei de Stannis Baratheon. * Fedor, O Príncipe de Winterfell, O Vira-Casaca, Um Fantasma em Winterfell: Theon Greyjoy, sob sua nova identidade Fedor, um cativo do Forte do Pavor. * O Senhor Perdido, O Grifo Renascido: Griff, um viajante acompanhado pela Companhia Dourada, que é secretamente a antiga Mão do Rei, Lorde Jon Connington. * A Noiva Rebelde, O Prêmio do Rei, O Sacrifício: Asha Greyjoy, a sobrinha do Rei Euron III das Ilhas de Ferro, foragida das ilhas. * Melisandre, uma sacerdotisa vermelha de R'hllor. * O Sentinela: Areo Hotah, Capitão da Guarda da Casa Martell. * A Garota Cega, A Garotinha Feia: Arya Stark, se escondendo na Cidade Livre de Bravos, onde ela é também chamada de "Gata dos Canais", e continuando seu treinamento pelos Homens Sem Rosto. * Sor Jaime Lannister, Senhor Comandante da Guarda Real. * Cersei Lannister, Rainha Regente dos Sete Reinos, mantida prisioneira pela Fé dos Sete no Grande Septo de Baelor. * O Guarda da Rainha, O Cavaleiro Descartado, O Derrubador de Reis, A Mão da Rainha: Barristan Selmy, antigo Senhor Comandante da Guarda Real; agora Senhor Comandante da Guarda da Rainha de Daenerys Targaryen. * O Pretendente de Ferro: Victarion Greyjoy, Senhor Capitão da Frota de Ferro. * Epílogo: Sor Kevan Lannister, o atual Senhor Regente do Trono de Ferro. Divisão na publicação Divisão de A Feast for Crows Quando o quarto volume da série, A Feast for Crows, foi publicado, faltava muitos de seus personagens principais. Isto aconteceu porque o livro tinha se tornado muito longo para ser publicado como um único volume. Ao invés de simplesmente dividir pela metade, e publicá-los como "Parte 1" e "Parte 2", Martin decidiu dividir o livro por personagem e localização. Esta decisão foi aparentemente inspirada por uma conversa com o amigo de Martin e escritor Daniel Abraham. Então, os personagens do Sul dos Sete Reinos e nas novas localizações das Ilhas de Ferro e Dorne apareceram em A Feast for Crows, enquanto os personagens do Norte e além do Mar Estreito foram guardados para A Dance with Dragons. Arya Stark e Asha Greyjoy apareceram em ambos os volumes. Capítulos Sumário dos capítulos | Page Table. Referências e notas Dança dos Dragões, A Nota: Esta página utiliza conteúdo da A Wiki Of Ice And Fire. O conteúdo original está aqui em A Dance with Dragons. A lista de autores pode ser vista no histórico da página.